1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foam tray assembly with a security strap which may be anchored around a child""s booster seat while traveling in an automobile. The tray assembly provides a safe, convenient, and inexpensive area upon which the child can place toys, coloring books, drinks, and other similar objects.
2. Description of Related Art
Small children who are passengers in cars often will want to play with or hold various toys, drinks, or other objects while the automobile is in motion. It is often inconvenient for a child to simply place these objects on his/her lap as the objects may slip off of the lap and would then be difficult for the child to retrieve. Furthermore, when children lose their grip on these objects, they can become flying missiles in the event of an automobile accident.
In recent years, legislation has been enacted which requires children up to a certain age and/or weight to be seated in a xe2x80x9cboosterxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9csafetyxe2x80x9d seat whenever traveling within an automobile. Such constraints further inhibit children from entertaining themselves while in the automobile.
Various devices have been created which attempt to solve some of the objects of the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,546 to Demtchouk appears to show a table attachable to the passenger seat of a vehicle secured by a belt around the backrest. However, Demtchouk has a hard tabletop surface which may injure a child, and has legs which make it incompatible with most child seats which generally closely accommodate the child and do not provide sufficient clearance to support such legs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,107 to Miller appears to show a portable travel tray for use with a child""s safety seat. However, Miller appears to balance the tray precariously between the front seat and the front portion of the child""s seat. Movement of the front seat forward even slightly may result in dumping the contents of the tray onto the child.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,331 to Diletto appears to show a tray attachment which attaches onto the arm of a beach chair, lounge chair, or chaise. However, Diletto would generally be incompatible with the structure of most child seats, which have solid sides, providing no place for Diletto to xe2x80x9cclamp onxe2x80x9d.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
It is an object of this invention to provide a tray which can be used by a small child to hold various objects while riding in a booster seat of a car. Accordingly, this tray is shaped in a way that facilitates its support upon a child""s lap and legs and the perimeter of a booster seat.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a tray which can be used by a small child which minimizes any risk of injury due to the tray itself, even in the event of an automobile accident. Accordingly, the tray is made from foam and cloth and it is held in place by a flexible strap which is anchored around the back of the booster seat.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a tray which makes it easier for a child to hold onto objects with which he/she is playing, and thereby avoid having to stop the car in order that the objects may be retrieved from the floor of the car or other areas. Accordingly, this tray provides a large surface upon which objects may be placed in a way that minimizes the possibility that the child looses his/her grip on the objects.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a tray which is inexpensive and easy to maintain. Accordingly, due to the foam and cloth construction, the tray is inexpensive to manufacture and can be easily cleaned by the user.